Ellis's hat
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick can't help but think somethings about Ellis's hat


"Reloading," Ellis called out, his southern tinted voice echoing and bouncing off the nearby buildings as they walked through the town.

For a little bit now the four survivors had been following the signs that were pointing to a safe house in the town, but they weren't having much luck. The quartet were getting slightly desperate to find the place, since darkness was starting to descend on them.

"It sure is quiet," Ellis mumbled looking around, then sighing and turning his hat backwards on his head.

The conman's mouth was poised open to make a snarky remark when the words died in his throat. His emerald eyes were glued on the southern males head wear for a few moments until a blast from Ro's AK-47 broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come on there's another sign," Coach called, moving a bit faster in that direction.

For Nick they really couldn't get to the safe room fast enough now that the slow seeds of lust were starting to form.

There were only a few times that Ellis would take that stupid hat off his head and even less when he would just turn it around. For showers, sleeping and taking off his shirt so one of the others could help heal him was when it fully came off. When it would get darker and Ellis didn't need the brim to shield his eyes from the sun was one of the times it got turned backwards. The other time was when he would be on his knee's with Nicks cock keep in his mouth.

Finding love in a zombie apocalypse wasn't a smart thing to do and they all avoided it like there was no tomorrow. Lust is a different story all together and can't be avoided nearly as well.

The conman had tried getting Ro into a bed to relieve some of the lust that was plaguing him day in and day out, but to no avail. He found out later from Ellis, who actually talked to Rochelle about things, that she was one of those girls who would only sleep with someone she loved. Nick thought it was a crock of shit, but let it slide even if he did get more frustrated as the days went on.

The first time it happened wasn't planned and hadn't even been Nick's idea.

They were having a long rough day and finally got to the safe room and Nick was in an all mighty bad mood. Cards and dice wasn't the only thing he conned on his adventures, so he was more of less used to getting some nearly three or four times a week. Going nearly three weeks with out anything but his hand as a companion, was getting tired. He had snapped that he was going to bed and slammed into the room that was for him that night. He was looking out the barred up window when the door opened and closed, making him turn around. Upon seeing the southerner he sighed and opened his mouth to tell him to go the hell away, only to be hushed by the male.

Ellis had turned his hat backwards on his head and pushed Nick against the wall. He made quick work of the button and zipper of Nick's pants, hushing the conman when ever he tried to say something.

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's someone else," Ellis had muttered, getting to his knee's and taking Nick's, now freed, cock in his mouth.

Nick had listened as Ellis's plump lips and warm wet mouth worked fast over his cock that didn't take long to get painfully hard. The younger male's hand and mouth had worked fast and near skilled over him and it didn't take any time for him to come. Ellis had swallowed it all and stood back up giving Nick a cocky smile and then left the room.

That was the first time it had happened but it wasn't nearly the last. Almost every time they got into a safe house with more than one room, the actions would go on. At first Nick was greedy. Making Ellis suck him, the hat always backwards, and not giving anything in return. After a few more times, Nick had grabbed Ellis and gave him just a simple hand job. Ellis was shocked but accepted it none the less and came hard, since he hadn't had anything besides his own hand either. After a bit more time Ellis shocked Nick with a bottle of lube and they fucked. The first few times it was Ellis on bottom, but one night Nick agreed. Sure it hurt like a son of a bitch, but when the other male had started brushing over his prostate, he came harder than ever before.

They still fucked from time to time but mostly, since the time restriction most of the time it was just simple blow jobs. Which brings us back to Nick's current issue.

Just the mere sight of that stupid truck hat backwards on Ellis's head brings up memories of the other time he turns it like that.

"There it is," Ro called, shooting a few more wandering zombies.

"Thank god," Nick mumbled, hoping the place had more than one room. The strain of trying to keep his cock at least half flaccid was a pain.

After just a few more dead zombies, they got into the place and barricaded the door, letting out a collective sigh. Looking around the place, that looked to be an older house, they found two beds and some food. One of the beds was upstairs and the other was on the main floor.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm ready for some sleep," Coach said after they had eaten.

"Sounds good to me," Ro said, getting up from the table they were sitting at. "Who sleeps where though?"

"I'll share with fireball here," Nick said, hooking his thumb at Ellis. "I'm mostly used to his snoring,"

"Ah do not snore," Ellis complained.

"Sure you don't Overalls,"

"While you two go about arguing over this I'm going to bed," Coach said laughing lightly, getting up and heading up the stairs.

"Night guys," Ro said, heading up after him.

"Night," The two males said in unison.

When Nick stopped hearing her foot steps he stood up and grabbed the front of Ellis's shirt hauling him up to him. Before Ellis had a chance to complain Nick's thin lips were on his and his tongue was shoved into the warm cavern of the males mouth. Ellis let a small gasp out and kissed him back as Nick started moving them to the room that would be theirs. As they got in there Nick closed the door and pushed Ellis to his knee's, his cock straining against his pants.

"Ah see your having a bit of a problem," Ellis said, turning his hat around and getting to undo Nicks pants.

"Just suck me already," Nick growled.

Ellis chuckled as he pushed Nicks pants and underwear down and took his erection into his mouth. The gambler growled out a moan as Ellis's mouth, that had become very good about knowing what got to the male, worked over him. Nicks hands found their way to the back of Ellis's head as Ellis pulled out all the stops to get him to the final peak. As the southerners hand wrapped around the base of Nick's cock, his mouth worked faster.

"Right there Overalls," Nick moaned low.

Ellis hummed around the flesh making Nick hiss with pleasure and come a few moments later. The younger male pulled his mouth off of Nicks cock with a pop as he swallowed the bitter salty cum.

"Well there's your pleasure, where's mine?" Ellis asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Nick rolled his eyes a little but moved his hand to the front of Ellis's overalls only to have the male shake his head.

"What do you want then, because I will not suck you,"

Ellis just grinned and pulled Nick off the wall and moved them over to the bed, removing the males jacket and shirt and pushed him onto it. Nick looked at him as Ellis slipped the males shoes off and then pulled his pants and underwear completely off. The male then took the clothing off the bottom half of his self after extracting something from the pocket and took his shirt and hat off as well. His cock strained a little as Ellis moved himself between Nicks legs, spreading them wide.

"What do you think your doing?" Nick said, trying to sit up, only to be pushed down by Ellis.

"What does it look like?" Ellis grinned wider, popping open the bottle of lube.

"Like hell," Nick said, trying to sit up again, only to be pushed back down harder by Ellis.

"Either you just lay there and let me lube myself up nice and good, or we don' use any at all and that would hurt you 'lot more than it would hurt me," Ellis smirked, pressing the head of his cock against Nick's opening.

Nick growled at the male on top of him, but let Ellis sit back up and get more lube and put it on his cock. Putting a bit on Nick's entrance, he pressed his fingers into the gambler a bit, making him moan lightly. After fingering him for a few more minutes, he pulled the digits out and repositioned his cock.

"You ready darlin'," Ellis asked, but didn't give much other warning as he pressed into Nick.

The conman hissed again as Ellis's cock pressed inch by inch into him, until he was base deep in to him. Ellis panted lightly at the pressure over his cock as he started moving in and out, hooking the older males legs over his elbows. Said older male gasped and moaned as the extra spreading of his legs, leg Ellis in even deeper. As Ellis continued to thrust into Nick, the northerner's cock came back to life between them.

"Oh Nick," Ellis gasped out as Nick's muscles started tightening slightly around him. "Oh fuck,"

Nick reached down between them, grasping his own cock and pumped it, trying to bring himself to his second orgasm. The younger male panted, leaning forward a bit, moving faster into Nick as the muscles in his stomach started to tighten.

"Yea, yea," Ellis moaned more.

The older male moved his hand faster his moans over shadowed by Ellis's, but there none the less. As Ellis's cock pushed deep into him and over his prostate Nick felt him self about to come again. With a loud whimper from Ellis, Nick's orgasm came making his hips jerk a bit, aiding Ellis who came just a few short thrusts later.

Ellis rested against the older male, panting into his neck as his body shook a few times with pleasure after shocks. Slipping out of the older male, Ellis looked around for something to clean them up, ending up stealing a pillow case. After they were cleaned up Ellis moved off the bed and got his clothes back on, setting the hat on the nightstand.

"Not that ah'm complainin' in the least, but why did you attack me like that in there?" His thumb pointed to the other room.

Nick smirked as he got up and got dressed, leaving his coat off as he laid back down. "That stupid hat of yours,"

"My hat is not stupid," Ellis mumbled, lying down and against the conman.

Nick just smirked and snickered lightly, pulling the male close and closing his eyes.

"It's not," Ellis mumbled, snuggling against him more.

"Yes it is, now shut up and go to sleep,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Oh my, some Nellis O_O

This came up from me re-reading one of my old nellis stories and reading my comments and remembered that I did have an idea involving Ellis's hat.

So here it is :D

Haha, well I got into the outsiders and never got out, although these two still hold a place in my heart

Valve owns.


End file.
